


The Moon Reveals to Me My Own Likeness

by Mx_Dragon



Series: Reversed Sun [3]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lovecraftian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Dragon/pseuds/Mx_Dragon
Summary: King Leo comes to the Maia Maiden.(AU where King Leo killed the party at the Sky Museum instead of the other way around.)
Relationships: Okamura Maya & Sudou Tatsuya
Series: Reversed Sun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Moon Reveals to Me My Own Likeness

The streets of Sumaru seethed with roaming demons. Wind screeched between the buildings, a constant gale now that the city had risen so high. But the hollow stone heart of Caracol was always still. And as the Grand Cross drew close, King Leo felt ever more acutely that beneath Caracol lay something yet stiller. A golden labyrinth he searched in dreams, lost among incomprehensible angles, until he woke in a fever of nameless emotions.

It was there, he knew, that he would bring her.

He found Maya Okamura in Seven Sisters' courtyard, sitting at the base of the Narlato Stone with In Lak'ech in hand, as though she'd been anticipating his arrival. She met his gaze without a trace of fear. “The holy cross shines high up in the sky,” she recited, not looking down at the book. “And once the star comes to a complete halt...”

He nodded, pleased. It was refreshing to exist effortlessly on the same page—to speak to someone for whom he didn't need to translate his thoughts. Hers was the hand that had recorded the prophecy he'd channeled all those years ago, when his place in the world had been simpler. When Kashihara-sensei had offered his fatherly acceptance. When all Leo had had to do was let the voices speak through him and be assured that he'd been surrounded by people who would listen and understand.

“So you recognize why I've come, Okamura-sensei. Do you recognize me?” He took off his mask. Although it was part of him now, she deserved that final privilege, as the key whose sacrifice would unlock the gates of Paradise...and one of the few people who'd ever known him at all, with or without it. Somehow it felt fitting to let himself be known by her once again, here at the school where they'd first met, just like everything had been before.

She blinked, then smiled. “Of course I do, Sudou-kun. You've changed...and yet you haven't.” A pause. “We've both become what we always knew we would.”

“Just so.” Back then, he had looked up to her like an older sister, though jealousy had occasionally pricked him when Kashihara-sensei had favored her with too much time or praise. But even in their moments of friction, the times when their restless energies had clashed, they'd been cut from the same cloth. Both sharing the same idol, the same ideals.

She snapped the In Lak'ech shut, set it aside for someone else to learn from, and said, “It is time to vindicate the man we love.”

“Come, then,” he replied, extending his hand, “and let us fulfill fate.”

They spoke no more; words had power, but all the power they needed had already been waiting ten years for them. Both of them were ready, yearning, hearts bursting for the beginning and the end. Ms. Ideal rose to follow Tatsuya Sudou, and down, down he led her, into the gravity well, towards the point where all infinities converged.

Caracol's stillness was ancient. Xibalba's was unhuman. It was the pause between breaths, the star-frosted nadir of an otherwise sweltering summer night, when time's warp and weft mercifully loosened and things that one would rather forget could be forgotten.

But the place beneath had shed even that. It was a pit without time, without temperature, without breath, a singularity that estranged all life from all matter from all meaning like stripping flesh from bone.

And it was here, at the lightless bottom of this sea of souls, that King Leo pulled the Maia Maiden onto his sword.


End file.
